


[PodFic] One Thing

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Backstory, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Sineala original summary: The only thing worse than being the son of the Butcher of Komarr is being the son of his political officer. [An Eagle/Vorkosigan fusion.]
Kudos: 2





	[PodFic] One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510846) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Your browser does not support the audio element, but you can still [download this podfic](URL).

Or if you want to download the file you can do so [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wqkbndqlitnsyl3/One_Thing.mp3/file).


End file.
